1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guide protector for harness, a wire-excessive portion absorbing structure therewith, and a fixing method of the guide protector for harness, said guide protector for harness (called as “harness-guide protector” hereafter) being applied to cars such as automobiles and placed between a wire-excessive portion absorbing device at a stationary side and a door of a moving side provided to the stationary side in an open-closing manner in order to guide in a desired direction an electric wire drawn from the wire-excessive portion absorbing device in company with a door opening-closing action.
2. Field of the Invention
In a car door as a moving body of the opening and closing manner, for example, in an out-opening luggage door or rear door, or a sliding rear door, there are, if needed, mounted a power window motor, a door lock unit, a switch unit, an auto-door unit, or lamps, and these car parts are applied with electric current from a battery or ECU through wires such as a flexible flat cable.
Wires used to many kinds of doors have much moving amount brought with the opening and closing actuation of the doors, and when the door closes, a portion of an excessive length is produced, and this portion is often caught between the car body and the door, and injured. Therefore, a wire-excessive portion absorbing device is equipped at the car body of the stationary side.
The conventional art example shown in FIG. 5 is concerned with the wire-excessive portion absorbing device. This conventional art example is composed of the electric wire 71, a case 61 comprising a case main body 62 and a cover 65, and an excessive portion absorbing unit 67 housed in the case 61.
The case main body 62 is a box of a laterally long and rectangular shape having an opening. The cover 65 is for closing the opening of the case body 62, provided at its frame wall 62a with a catching piece (not shown), and is provided at its end wall 65a with a catching projection (not shown). If engaging the catching piece and the catching projection, the cover 65 is attached to the case main body 62.
The wire-excessive portion art absorbing unit 67 comprises a seat member, a guide pin 68, a compression coil spring 69, and a moving roller 70. The guide pin 68 is disposed in a length direction of the case main body 62, and secured, at its end part of one side, to a rear wall of the case main body 62 via the seat member.
A compression coil spring 69 is furnished outside with a guide pin 68 so as to urge to pull the wire 71 into the case 61. The moving roller 70 has a belly part and is attached to the guide pin 68, and this moving roller 70 reciprocates in the harness pulling and drawing directions under a condition of folding the wire 71 in U-turn.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Hei. 9-20189 shown in FIG. 6 is also concerned with the wire-excessive portion absorbing device 75 of absorbing the portion of the wire excessive lemgth similarly to the above mentioned conventional art example. The wire 80 has the excessive length portion 81 near a hinge (not shown) connecting the car body (not shown) and the door (not shown), and this excessive length portion 81 is housed in the case 87. The case 87 has back and forth a wire inlet mouth 89 and a wire outlet mouth 90, and the wire 80 is pulled into the wire inlet mouth 89 and drawn from the wire outlet mouth 90.
The wire 80 is supported by a stationary member 82 and a movable member 83 and is folded in double. The movable member 83 is always urged backward by the compression coil spring 86 as an urging member. Forward of the movable member 83, a guide member 85 is furnished within the compression coil spring 86.
A side wall 91 of the case 87 is formed with a slit-like guiding groove 92 for guiding a core 84 of the movable member 83. When the door closes, the movable member 83 is urged backward, and the core 84 contacts the rear end of the guiding groove 92. When the door opens, the movable member 83 pushes the compression coil spring 86, and the core 84 contacts the front end of the guiding groove 92. Accordingly, when the door opens and closes, the wire 80 always tenses, and the wire excessive portion 81 is prevented from being caught between the car body and the door and being injured.
Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication 2001-19282 is concerned with the wire-excessive portion absorbing device of avoiding occurrence of rattling or abnormal noises. This conventional art example comprises coiling rollers having a first and second wire coiling parts, two wire leading parts, and a casing for receiving the coiling rollers urged in the wire pulling direction by a spiral power spring, and provided with electric wire coiling pieces radially extending outside of the wire coiling parts on circumferences of the first and second wire coiling parts.
Since the wire coiling seat always contacts the wire and tension acts on the wire, loosening of the wire excessive portion is corrected, and rattling is avoided around the wire coiling part, and durability of the wire is heightened.
However, the above mentioned conventional art examples are involved with problems to be solved as follows.
The first conventional art example has a problem that since the wire guiding part 64 unified as one body with the wire outlet mouth 63 expands outside of the case 61, the thickness of the case 61 increases, and the case 61 becomes bulky up and down. For decreasing the outside expansion of the case 61 of the wire guiding part 64, if forming the wire guiding part 64 in curve of small radius, tension acting on the wire portion curved following the wire guiding part 64 becomes large, and the wire 71 cannot be pulled smoothly.
Further, if the length of the wire 71 running between the stationary side and the movable side changes because of kinds or grades of cars, the wire-excessive portion absorbing device must be exchanged in response to the specification of the car, and the wire-excessive portion absorbing device as one of the car parts cannot be used for multi-purposes or in common, so that a problem of high cost occurs.
The second conventional art example does not have the wire guiding part for guiding the case 87 in drawing direction, and therefore if the wire 80 is drawn obliquely from the case 87, the wire 80 interferes with an edge of the wire outlet mouth 90, and is caused with abrasion by the repeatedly opening and closing actions of the door. That is, when the wire 80 is drawn straightly from the case 87, this conventional art example is useful without injuring or breaking the wire, but if the wire 80 is drawn as being bent, it is possibly injured, and in particular, if the opening and closing action of the door is done for a long period, the wire is probably broken.
The third conventional art example leads the wire in a direction near the coiling roller from the wire leading part of the case, and if the wire leading direction is limited similarly to the second conventional art example and the wire is drawn as being bent, it is possibly caused with the injure as abrasion.